


Figuring Things Out

by 10Blue10



Series: Ex [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Human-Dragon Hybrids, M/M, Near Drowning Experience, flightmare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Blue10/pseuds/10Blue10
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless didn’t expect to have kids together, but after the events of ‘Surprise’, they now have two human-Fury hybrids to raise. Overra and Skelse learn to fly, and have friends amongst the dragons; but they are bullied by the village kids, and when a misunderstanding leads Skelse to try and hide his true nature, it almost has terrible consequences. Their family starts a new life on the Edge, where the siblings can grow up without being judged. Of course, they are Hiccup’s children, and both take after their dam...
Relationships: Eret/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Series: Ex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightcrackle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrackle/gifts).



Toothless had always assumed that if he ever sired offspring, it would be with his own kind, or a very similar kind, like a Fur-Scale. Certainly he never expected hatchlings with a human partner, until Overra and Skelse came into their lives. Not that he was upset; on the contrary, he couldn’t be happier to have children with his other half. 

He didn’t care that they were hybrids...or, maybe a little. Not because he thought there was anything wrong with them; but as he watched Hiccup changing Skelse’s soiled wrappings, it occurred to him that taking care of human babies (wings and tails aside) was easier for, well, humans. They had dexterous fingers and opposable thumbs to fold and unfold cloth, and clean it, in a way his forepaws never could. 

Then Skelse peed on Hiccup’s tunic, and suddenly Toothless didn’t mind so much not being able to change their wraps. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up” Hiccup grumbled as the dragon gave a throaty chuckle. “Here, aim at  _ him _ next time, okay?” he told Skelse, who was utterly oblivious. Hiccup sighed and swaddled his son up in clean linen. 

“Hold on, I need to go change,” he said, heading upstairs to get a clean tunic. Whilst waiting, Toothless crooned to Skelse and nuzzled him very gently. Skelse whimpered and he pulled back, afraid he’d hurt or scared the baby. Then Hiccup returned at last. 

*I think he’s scared of me* Toothless whined, sad eyes on Skelse as Hiccup placed him back in the cot beside his sister. *I only tried to nuzzle him and he was upset.* 

“Aww, bud, I’m sure he’s not scared of you,” Hiccup said reassuringly. “You’re their dad, after all. Besides, everything’s new and strange for them right now. They just need some time to get used to things” he declared, admitting “I think we all do.” 

*What if I can’t take care of them? I’d know what to do if they were dragon hatchlings, but how can I look after human hatchlings when I don’t have hands like you do?* 

Speaking of hands, Hiccup placed his on either side of Toothless’ jaw and drew him into a kiss. “It’s gonna be alright” he murmured, “we’ll figure something out. I know you might not be able to do much when they’re infants, but that’s okay. When they’re old enough you’ll be able to teach them how to fly.” Toothless seemed a little mollified. “Tell you what, how about you rock the crib whilst I’m cleaning this linen.” 

Toothless nodded and placed his paw carefully on the edge of the crib, gently moving it back and forth. Hiccup set about scrubbing the poop out of Skelse’s wrappings. It wasn’t the most pleasant task, but he was distracted from the grossness by his other half’s curious questions. *Why are their eyes blue? Your eyes and mine are green.* 

“Uh, I think all babies have blue eyes at first. Dunno why” Hiccup shrugged. 

*When will they be able to move on their own?* inquired Toothless. *A few weeks?* 

“Not exactly” he winced. “I don’t know exactly how long it takes, but human babies are pretty much helpless for months. But then, these two are half-dragon, so maybe it’ll be different for them.” Hiccup had just put the cloth near the fire to dry, when one of the babies began to fuss and squirm. He groaned. “Oh, please don’t tell me…” 

Toothless sniffed at Overra, whose face was screwed up. *I don’t think she’s pooped yet* he declared helpfully. Then he perked up. *I have an idea. Bring her outside!* Confused, but also curious, Hiccup lifted Overra into his arms and followed Toothless out of the house. The dragon led him behind it. *Okay, now take off her wrappings.* 

“I can’t, it’s too cold” Hiccup tried to protest, but Toothless insisted. So he awkwardly removed them one handed, and Overra started to cry. “Shh, baby, shh. Now what?” 

*Hold her over this hole* Toothless instructed, having dug one out. That was easier said than done; her head lolled on her shoulders if he didn’t support it with one hand. Her tail hung limp, protruding from the small of her back. Toothless ducked his head and licked matter-of-factly at the base of it, but then Hiccup pulled her away again. 

“Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?” he asked, as Overra’s sobs grew more intense. 

*Helping her poop! Just  _ trust me _ * Toothless begged. Hiccup did trust him, and gingerly held Overra out again. Toothless licked at the base of her tail again, which Hiccup couldn’t help but find disgusting, but pulled back when it lifted reflexively and a dollop of smelly green feces dropped into the hole underneath. This was followed by a stream of pee, and Overra looked much happier once she’d done her business. 

Toothless was pleased that his hunch had been right. He scraped dirt back over the droppings; it wouldn’t do to leave them out in the open, all stinky and unclean. Hiccup carried Overra back inside the house, and was cleaning her up when his other half returned. “Next time I’m gonna use a chamber pot. How’d you know that’d work?” 

*I didn’t* Toothless admitted. *It’s how dams get their hatchlings to defecate, and I thought maybe it would work for us too. Don’t worry,  _ you _ don’t have to lick their tails.* 

“Oh good, I feel so relieved” Hiccup replied sarcastically. He double checked the linen was still clean and folded it back around Overra, taking care not to catch her tail. “I gotta admit, it’s nice not to have to clean more poop” he admitted with a chuckle, settling her back down in the cot. “Wish you’d given me some more warning, though.” 

Toothless put his auricles back and crooned apologetically. “Aw, no, it’s okay” Hiccup assured him, “I’m not upset. It’s just if you’d told me what you were trying to do, I’d have grabbed a chamber pot instead of taking her outside. It’s too cold for their skin.” 

*I should have thought of that* Toothless admitted. He sat back on his haunches and reached out to rock the crib back and forth. *What if I’m not a good sire?* he asked. 

Hiccup stared at him in surprise. “What in Moon’s name would make you think that?” 

The dragon squirmed, not meeting his eyes. *I haven’t raised offspring before. I don’t know what I’m doing...what’s so funny?* Hiccup had let out an involuntary snigger. 

“Sorry, I’m - I’m not laughing at you. Oh, Toothless, it’s normal to feel that way. I mean, I’ve never raised offspring before either! We’re both just figuring stuff out as we go, the important thing is that we figure it out together, yeah?” Hiccup reasoned. He stroked Toothless’ crown. “Making a mistake doesn’t mean you’re a bad parent. Our children are as lucky to have you as a father as I am to have you as a mate.” 

It always made Toothless’ heart melt, when Hiccup said things like that. He purred and nuzzled his other half. Come what may, both of them were still so much in love. 

* * *

_ Five years old  _

Overra was woken by the sound of Biters warbling on the rooftop. She was hungry, but the bed was so warm and comfortable...she could hear her parents moving about downstairs. They were probably making breakfast. Her stomach gurgled. Overra sat up at last, and yawned hugely, stretching her arms and her wings out wide. Then her lips curled into a mischievous smile, and she leaned over the edge of the top bunk. 

Skelse was curled up in his own bed, still fast and asleep. Overra hung her tail down and brushed the tip of it across his face. He scowled and batted it away. Grinning, Overra stretched further and tapped him on the shoulder with her tail. Skelse frowned and grumbled, rolling over. She did it again, and he rolled back, but this time right onto her tail. Overra lost her balance and tumbled off the top bunk onto the floor. 

She landed with a thump on the fur rug that her dam had put there because of this very thing. Skelse woke with a start. He grinned when he saw her. “Serves you right!” 

The door to their bedroom opened and their dam came rushing in. “What happened? Overra, did you fall out of bed again?” Hiccup asked worriedly, going to help her up. She scrambled to her own feet and dusted herself off. “You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

“I’m fine, mum,” Overra insisted. “Besides, it was Skelse’s fault” she added flippantly. 

He snarled at her. “It was not! Mum, she started it! She kept hitting me with her tail!” 

“I was just tapping you to wake you up, you’re the one who pulled me off my bed!” 

Hiccup whistled sharply. “I don’t care who started it, I’m ending it. Unless you promise to behave, Overra, then you’re both swapping beds, and Skelse can sleep in the top bunk” he declared sternly. She squirmed and mumbled an apology. “Good girl. Come on, you two don’t want to bicker on today of all days. You remember what day it is?” 

When they both looked blank, Hiccup chuckled and said “Happy hatch-day, Overra. Happy hatch-day, Skelse.” At this their eyes lit up, and they both scrambled to hug him. “Fancy forgetting your own hatch-day, honestly. C’mon, breakfast’s ready.” 

Toothless was waiting downstairs. He warbled happily, nuzzling his son and daughter when they ran over to hug him. *Happy hatch-day, you two. What was that thump?* 

“Overra fell out of bed again,” replied Hiccup. “Maybe I should put a railing up around the edge of the top bunk” he considered. Overra immediately growled in protest. “Ah, ah, ah. Use your words, young lady. Why don’t you want a railing to keep you safe?” 

“Cos I’m fine, and I don’t fall out  _ that _ much, and it would look like a cot and I’m not a baby, and it would look like a cage and cages are bad” she rambled by way of reply. 

Skelse announced, “ _ I _ want you to put a railing around her bunk, mum. Then she can’t wave her tail in my face and annoy me.” He stuck his tongue out at his sister. Overra stuck her tongue out at him. Hiccup and Toothless shared a long-suffering glance. 

“If you two keep poking your tongues out like that, they’ll fall out!” their dam warned. “Now come and eat your breakfast,” he added, sitting down at the table. They were having salmon flakes on toast; although the hybrids, especially Overra, were eating more fish than bread. It was, unsurprisingly, their favourite food. They could eat fruits and vegetables, although they didn’t like to eat the latter, but milk made them sick. 

Toothless was sitting at the table with them, opposite Hiccup, but there was no food in front of him. Overra asked her sire, “Dad, how come you aren’t eating breakfast?” 

*I went to the feeding station earlier this morning* he replied. With a mischievous glance at Hiccup, he added *Your dam doesn’t appreciate the smell of fresh fish. He thinks it’s gross.* Overra gasped and stared at Hiccup with a look of great betrayal. 

“How can you think fresh fish is gross? It’s the most delicious thing in the world!” 

“It is if you’re a dragon” Hiccup agreed. “I’m afraid it’s not as pleasant to us humans.” 

Overra said loftily, “Well, I’m glad  _ I’m  _ not human.”

“You’re half human” Skelse retorted. 

“No, I’m half  _ dragon _ . Big difference.” 

“Yes, you’re both half dragon,” Hiccup interrupted before they could start arguing again. “Speaking of which, Toothless and I have been talking, and we decided…” 

Toothless finished, *that you’re old enough for me to start teaching you how to fly.* 

The kids cheered, flapping their wings excitedly. There was a knock at the door. “It’s open!” Hiccup called over his shoulder. His parents came in, holding bundles. Overra and Skelse jumped off their stools and rushed to hug their grandpa and grandma. 

“Mornin’!” Stoick greeted cheerfully. “There’s my two favourite little gremlins. Happy birthday” he said to his grandkids, playfully ruffling Skelse’s hair with one hand. 

“Hatch day” corrected Overra. “Are those presents?” she asked, eyeing the bundles under his arm. They were indeed. Valka gifted the twins with a pair each of soft gloves, knitted from fine black wool. Stoick had made them wooden toy swords and shields. Their dam gave them both sketchbooks and pencils, as Skelse liked drawing and Overra wanted to be an inventor. “This is gonna be the best hatch day ever!” 

* * *

Toothless carried his family to a spot on the far side of Berk, where the wind blew strongly up and over the cliffs. “This brings back memories, eh bud?” Hiccup chuckled as he and the kids dismounted. “You know, your dad and I practiced here years ago” he told them, “back when we were figuring out how to fly together.” 

Hiccup tied a length of stout rope around the old stump on the cliff edge, and tugged it hard to be sure it was nice and secure. Then he beckoned to Overra and fastened the other end to her flying harness. She and Skelse would have to take it in turns, but she’d insisted on going first. “You ready?” he asked her, and she nodded eagerly. 

He lifted her up as high as he could and she spread her wings wide. The gusts of wind caught at them, and suddenly Overra was pulled out of her dam’s grasp. The rope snapped taut with her like a kite at the end. “Whee!” she squealed in delight. 

With a sigh of relief, Hiccup cheered “attagirl! Don’t forget to keep your legs together” he advised. She straightened them. Hiccup moved to keep an eye on the rope tied to the stump, not wanting it to break. In his place, Toothless came forwards and told Overra how to twitch her wings or tail-fins to move the way she wanted in the air. 

*You don’t just use your wings to fly* he explained, sitting up on his haunches. *You need to use your whole body. I’ll show you. Swing your hips forward until you’re  _ almost _ upright and flap your wings* Toothless instructed. Overra did so, and found herself hovering. *Good! If you lean forwards, you should fly upwards* he advised. 

She flew as far as the tether would allow. Just then, a familiar blue Nadder landed on the cliff beside them. “Hi Stormfly! Look, I’m flying!” Overra called gleefully, waving. 

*Well done! Good morning, alphas* Stormfly greeted politely, bowing to Hiccup and Toothless. 

“At ease, Stormfly; and good morning to you too. What brings you up here?” 

*I saw you were teaching your fledglings to fly and thought I could help* she offered. *After all, I have longer legs than Toothless, so I can show them how to move better.* 

Hiccup could see the sense in that, but he hesitated. “Err, what about Astrid?” 

Stormfly rustled her wings and replied *Astrid is busy with her chief duties right now.* 

“Yeah, I...what I mean is, are you sure she’ll be okay with you helping us like this?” 

Tilting her head in confusion, Stormfly asked *why wouldn’t she be, Alpha-Hiccup?* 

*Love, you’re overthinking it* Toothless insisted, having overheard. He called up to their daughter, *Overra, come down to talk to Stormfly and let Skelse have a go.* 

“Aww, alright” she moaned, disappointed. Her attempt at landing was clumsy; she didn’t so much land as drop out of the sky onto her sire’s head. “I’m fine, dad” Overra declared when he nosed at her worriedly. “Come on, bro! You gotta try it, it’s so cool!”

Skelse’s wings were hunched up, and he was wringing his tail in his hands. It was a nervous habit he’d gotten into as a toddler; his parents thought it was adorable. “Um, no thank you. Maybe some other time” he mumbled. “It...it doesn’t look very safe.” 

Hiccup’s brow furrowed in concern. Overra, however, declared “Flying isn’t meant to be  _ safe _ , it’s meant to be fun! Besides, you’re not gonna fall. You’ve got  _ wings _ , stupid.” 

*Overra, be nice to your brother* Toothless scolded, nudging her towards Hiccup. He padded over to his son and curved a wing around him. *It’s okay. I understand. You know, I used to be too scared to fly as well* he told Skelse, whose eyes widened in surprise. 

“You were? But you’re so good at it!” Skelse protested. Toothless purred fondly. 

*I’ve had a lot of time to learn; but it’s true* he crooned. *I was afraid something would go wrong, that I’d hurt myself or look foolish. But nothing went wrong, and my dam told me that even if something did go wrong it’s alright, because what matters is to keep trying. You’re meant to fly, son. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have wings.* 

Hiccup, who had been untying Overra from the tether, smiled and agreed “Your dad’s right, you know. I mean, look at me. I used to mess up inventing stuff all the time; I still do, but I never give up trying to get it right. You know my wingsuit? The first one I made, I tested it by jumping off a cliff, and Toothless had to save my butt twice.” 

*Three times* the Night Fury corrected, *and that’s why I’m glad you both have proper wings, so if you jump off cliffs I know you won’t plummet like your dam does.* Overra and Skelse giggled; even Stormfly chattered  _ amusement.  _ Hiccup just rolled his eyes with a good natured grin. *So if the wind is still blowing, do you want to fly?* 

Skelse hesitated, biting his lip, and then nodded. So whilst his sister rode on Stormfly, they tied him to the tether. Hiccup showed him that the knots were still nice and tight to reassure Skelse further. The wind was still blowing strong, and swept him up when Toothless reared to lift him. “Whoa!” he cried out. Then he calmed down and laughed. 

* * *

_ Ten years old  _

Gusts of wind sent his hair into disarray as Skelse raced across the ocean. In both hands he clutched a long stick, with a scarlet flag stuck on one end which snapped back and forth in the wind. Blue-green wings flashed on his right; Wavecrest, who was on his team. He dropped the flag and watched it tumble down, before the young male Nadder snatched it delicately in his jaws. “Good catch!” he called down. 

Looking forward again, Skelse cried out, barrel rolling to avoid Dawn. “Hey, watch it!” he shouted; the pink Spike-Tail drakaina had nearly flown right into him! Then he realised it wasn’t him she’d been aiming for; she was diving to intercept Wavecrest, who squawked in alarm and dropped the stick. A black and red figure snatched it up. 

With an indignant snarl, he gave chase. Overra thought she was so clever, he’d show her! Skelse angled his wings just so, spread out his tail fins and sped after her. She glanced back over her shoulder, saw him chasing her, and smirked mischievously. 

By now they were both skilled fliers, having practised almost non-stop since they first began to learn. Overra was still the more daring one, though. The goal was almost in reach; she just had to delay Skelse long enough to get there. She knew Wavecrest and Sky wouldn’t try to take the coveted flag from her; they might hurt her doing so. 

Overra pretended to falter as if tired, slowing down enough for her brother to catch up. He flew underneath her and grabbed the flag with both hands, trying to drag it out of her grasp. Overra held on tighter. Then she folded her wings and fell out of the sky. 

He managed to hold onto the flag, diving with her; they tumbled over and over. The ocean’s surface rushed up to meet them. Just as she thought, Skelse was the first to chicken out and let go. Overra waited until the last minute before unfolding her wings. It felt like they were getting torn off, but the glorious rush of speed was so worth it. 

With the momentum of their descent behind her, Overra wasted no time in landing upon the largest sea stack. “I hereby name this Winner’s Rock!” she declared. “Oh, yeah! Drakaina’s rule, drakes drool!” She stuck her tongue out at Skelse, who landed panting on the sea stack, and told him “only the winning team is allowed on here.” 

Skelse stuck his tongue out in kind. “No fair.” Dawn and Wavecrest dived down to join them, having watched the whole debacle from further aloft. “You...cheated,” he said. 

“I did not! There are no rules in Plant the Flag” his sister retorted. “I got here first so my team wins, fair and square.  _ You  _ were too chicken to hold on and let go of it first.” 

He glared. “If I didn’t let go, we’d have both crashed into the ocean!” Just because he didn’t like to take stupid risks like her didn’t make him a chicken. “Besides, Tuffnut says that chickens are the bravest of all birds” Skelse pointed out, folding his arms. 

“No, he said  _ his  _ Chicken is the bravest of all birds. She did live amongst dragons for two years, so I guess that’s true” Overra pondered. “Point is, me winner, you loser. So begone from Winner’s Rock! Dawn and I want to enjoy our victory in peace, don’t we?” She turned to the Spike-Tails, who were busy playing tug of war with the flag. 

Skelse announced “I’m starving. C’mon, Wave, let’s go home and get some lunch whilst the  _ girls  _ prance around on their stupid rock.” Wavecrest chirped agreeably and bounded over, crouching to let the young boy climb onto his back. “See you back on Berk, sis!” he called as Wave took off. “I hope Winner’s Rock isn’t too  _ overrated _ !” 

His sister looked outraged. Skelse laughed and hung on tight as Wavecrest raced homewards. It was nice to ride sometimes and rest his wings. Behind them, Dawn and Overra were catching up, the flag left discarded. Skelse rolled his eyes.  _ Typical; she’ll turn anything into a race. Then again…  _ “let’s see if we can beat ‘em this time.” 

*Way ahead of you* said Wavecrest. “Hold on tight!* He dived steeply to build up speed, the same trick Overra had used. Only this time, there was nothing to hold them back or throw them off balance. Skelse forced himself to keep his wings tucked in when they pulled out of the dive; force of habit and the wind urged him to fling them open. Dawn had also dived, and swiftly closed the distance between them. 

The Nadder siblings were neck and neck - the hybrid twins on their backs hollered in delight. At last Wavecrest pulled ahead, and landed with a triumphant roar next to the feeding platform. Skelse punched the air. “Ha! In your face, we won that race!” he cheered, doing a victory dance. Overra sidled closer and tripped him with her tail. 

“Ow! Don’t be a sore loser” he said, rubbing his knees. Then he tripped her up as well, and sniggered when she glared. “Hey guys, aren’t you hungry?” Skelse asked Wavecrest and Dawn, who were just standing there next to a large pile of fish. 

*We were waiting for you to eat first* replied Dawn. *You  _ are _ the Alpha’s offspring.* 

Wavecrest added, *Don’t you want any fish? It still smells fresh* he assured them. 

“Of course we want some fish!” declared Overra, pulling a haddock out of the pile. “Sorry to keep you guys waiting” she added, biting into the delicious flesh. “Mmm.” 

Skelse gagged in disgust. “You are  _ so _ gross,” he told her, even as he took a cod. 

“What? It’s good! You’re eating one too.” 

“You’re eating a  _ haddock _ .” 

“So?” 

“So, you’re a Haddock! That means you’re a cannibal” he grinned impishly. His sister rolled her eyes, and the two of them had a brief, playful slap fight with the floppy fish. 

As they were eating, their parents arrived. The Spike-Tails bowed to their Alphas. “Hello. Have you two been having fun?” Hiccup asked cheerfully as he dismounted. 

Overra informed him, “Me and Dawn won Plant the Flag!” 

Skelse insisted “yeah but me and Wavecrest won the race back here!” 

“Well, you’re both winners then. Oh, no thanks, sweetheart. I’m not hungry” said Hiccup, when his daughter offered him some of her fish. “Didn’t you want it cooked?” 

They shook their heads and spat out the bones. Hiccup grimaced when they weren’t looking. Skelse revealed “mum, dad, Overra nearly made us crash into the sea.” 

“Did not!” 

“Did too!” 

“Did  _ not _ !” 

“Woah, woah, okay” their dam cut in. “Let’s not argue. What happened, exactly?” 

Before her brother could say anything, Overra explained “I had the flag, and then Skelse grabbed it, so I dived to make him let go, and he did let go, and then I won.” 

“I had to let go or we’d have both crashed!” 

“Would not.” 

“Would too!” 

This time it was a slight warning growl from Toothless that curtailed their bickering. *You both need to be careful* he warned them. *You could have been badly hurt.* 

Hiccup agreed “he’s right. If anything happened to you two, your dad and I would be heartbroken.” They both pouted apologetically. “You’re not in trouble. Just promise us you’ll be careful; I wish you wouldn’t squabble so much, either. You two are both unique, but y’know a lot of folks...don’t understand that. You need to stick together.” 

Overra and Skelse glanced sheepishly at each other. “We promise, mum,” they chorused. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Skelse was flying above Berk when he saw his friend Aegir below. Deciding to go and say hello, he dived down and greeted, “Morning!” with a grin. Aegir jumped, then relaxed when he saw who it was. *Oh, hi Skelse* he greeted. 

“What’re you doing?” Skelse asked curiously, walking over to him. Aegir gestured to the sea stacks in front of them. *I was just doing some sketches* he explained. “Neat. Can I see?” Aegir hesitated, but then slowly held out his parchment for him to look. 

Skelse looked at his friends’ drawing of the stacks. “Woah. It looks just like them!” he remarked, eyes wide and impressed. “You’re really good at this sort of thing.” 

Blushing, Aegir replied *I’m not, really*. “No, I mean it! I wish I could draw that well. Can you teach me how to draw like that, Aegir? Please?” he asked hopefully. Their dam had taught him and Overra how to sketch, but he’d love to know how to draw things properly. Aegir thought about it, and then nodded eagerly. They fist bumped. 

Skelse wanted to start right away, but alas, they were interrupted. “If it isn’t one of the village freaks” mocked Finn; he and Scrufflout had come up behind the two friends whilst they weren’t looking. Skelse and Aegir glared at them, but they just laughed. 

“Where’s your freak sister?” Scrufflout mocked, sneering. Skelse snarled. “What? She  _ is _ . You both are. You eat raw fish and growl at people. What are you, dogs?” 

*Leave him alone!* Aegir protested. *Skelse’s not a freak, he’s my best friend.* 

“Hate to break it to you, but your best friend is a freak” sneered Finn. “You don’t wanna be around  _ him,  _ with all his weirdness rubbing off on you, do you?” 

“Yeah” agreed Scrufflout. “C’mon, Aegir, you don’t need the winged weirdo; you might be mute, but at least you can talk, sort of. At least  _ you _ can be normal, unlike  _ him. _ ” 

The young hybrid flinched. Aegir blew a raspberry. *I’d rather be friends with a freak like Skelse than a bully like you!* he declared. Then he realised what he’d just said. 

Finn gleefully exclaimed “ha, ha! See? Even  _ he _ thinks you're a freak, dragon boy.” 

*I don’t! I don’t, Skelse, I didn’t mean it like that. I just - what I meant to say was* - 

“I get it, Aegir. Let’s just go back to your place, okay?” Skelse urged. If he were alone he’d just fly away, but he couldn’t leave Aegir behind with Scrufflout and Finn there. 

They started walking away. “Yeah, shoo!” Finn laughed. “You know, Scrufflout, when I’m the chief of Berk, I’m gonna make a rule that only  _ normal _ people are allowed to live here.” He stuck his nose in the air, and the wind blew his blond hair in his eyes. 

Only it wasn’t the wind; it was Overra, swooping overhead. “Leave them alone!” she shouted, landing in front of her brother and Aegir. She spread her wings out to look bigger and scowled at their bullies. “Get lost, Scrufflout. You two,  _ little Finny-Winny _ .” 

Finn blushed, and looked outraged. “Don’t call me that!” he snapped, indignant. 

“Last chance. Go away, or I’ll  _ bite  _ you” Overra threatened, baring her teeth. Not for the first time, she wished she had proper fangs to  _ really  _ scare these two idiots with. 

Scrufflout glared at her. “See, this is why you’re so weird! You’re a - a  _ monster _ . My granddad says only monsters are half-human freaks like you and  _ him _ ” he sneered cruelly, pointing at Skelse. “You gonna bite us too? Face it, you’re both freaks and you always will be - aaargh!” he screamed when Overra launched herself at him.

Finn made to drag her off by the tail, but then black wings blocked his view as Skelse jumped on him to defend her. All five of them kicked and scratched and bit and pulled and punched each other - then Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang and Meatlug landed around them. Aegir had run to get the adults as soon as they’d all begun fighting. Immediately the squabbling kids sprang apart, with cries of “He/she started it!” 

The adults dismounted and strode over to them. “Dad, Overra  _ bit  _ me!” Scrufflout whined, holding out his arm. Sure enough, there were tooth marks imprinted in his skin. Snotlout looked outraged. Finn made similar complaints of Skelse kicking him. 

Snotlout glared at Hiccup. “Can’t you stop your crazy kid from attacking mine?” 

“He asked for it!” Overra retorted. “He said we were monsters! And freaks!”

“No, I didn’t! Dad, she’s lying!” 

“ _ You’re _ lying! Guys, tell ‘em” Overra prompted her brother and their friend. “Aegir, he called Skelse and me monsters, right?” The mute little boy bit his lip and nodded. “See? He said his granddad says everything half-human is a monster” she added. 

Disapproving eyes turned to Snotlout. “That explains a lot,” Hiccup deadpanned. 

“Hey, no - it’s not like that! My dad probably just meant creatures in stories, not  _ them _ .” 

Astrid whistled sharply for attention. “This is getting out of hand. Finn, Scrufflout, you two apologise to Overra and Skelse for calling them such awful names” she ordered. 

“But mum” - 

“No buts, Finn. You know you’re not supposed to call people names” she said firmly. 

Grumbling, her son and Scrufflout apologised to the hybrids. Hiccup prompted Overra to do the same to Scrufflout for biting him. “I’m not sorry” she declared guilelessly. 

“Overra…” 

“Ugh, fine. I’m sorry for biting you” she said, deciding to bite much harder next time. 

“Okay, that’s that. Overra, Skelse, come on. We’re going home” Hiccup said firmly. 

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless and their children returned home. As soon as they were inside, he turned to his son and daughter; the latter folded her arms defiantly, the former was half-hiding behind his wings. Hiccup sighed, and knelt down. “Sweetheart, you know you’re not supposed to fight people. You could have been badly hurt, both of you.” 

*And you shouldn’t bite people, either* said Toothless. *They’ll just taste disgusting.* 

The kids giggled in spite of themselves. “Oi, don’t encourage them” Hiccup scolded. He told them, “no matter what people think, there’s nothing wrong with walking - or flying - away from someone bothering you. I know it feels like you need to fight back, but you don’t. Unless it’s in self-defence and you’re trying to protect yourselves.” 

Overra protested “but that’s not fair! Finn and Scrufflout started it, I just finished it.” 

“ _ I _ didn’t wanna fight, mum” Skelse announced. I just did to stop Finn hurting Overra.” 

“I could take ‘em!” she declared passionately, “and besides, they were asking for it.” 

Toothless nodded in agreement. *Well, they were* he said, when Hiccup raised an eyebrow. *They called our children monsters, Hiccup. Which you  _ aren’t _ , by the way.* 

On that, Hiccup could agree. “Exactly, and you’re not freaks either” he insisted. 

“I like being a freak!” Overra declared blithely. “I don’t care what Scrufflout thinks.” 

“Well, you must care a bit” her dam pointed out gently, “or you wouldn’t have bitten him.” Overra fidgeted. “I get it, okay? People used to call me bad names, as well.” 

Toothless added *you don’t need to care what people think of you. Most of the time they’re wrong, anyway. Like me and your dam. Most humans think we’re crazy for being together, but we ignore them because it’s none of their business what we do.* 

“Skelse, Overra, listen to me” said Hiccup, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “I know it’s not easy growing up when you don’t fit in. Trust me, I’ve been there, I know how you feel. I tried so hard for  _ years _ to be like everyone else...and you know what? It was only when I started being myself that I was really happy” he told them. 

*Which was also when he met  _ me _ , so that obviously helped* Toothless boasted. 

Rolling his eyes, but with a fond smile, Hiccup added “yeah, okay, it did. The point is, you two are unique and special, and everyone that loves you - me, Toothless, your grandparents - none of us care that you’re hybrids, or that you look different. It’s just that some people might want to hurt you for it. That’s why I want you to fly away.” 

*They should retreat from threats* Toothless reasoned. *Those boys aren’t a threat, they’re just annoying. Besides, our kids are part dragon - of course they’ll fight back.* 

“Yeah!” Overra cheered. “Dad’s right, we’re dragons! I’m not scared of  _ anything _ !” 

“Okay...sweetheart, I think you need a more  _ constructive _ outlet for your...enthusiasm” Hiccup decided. “How’d you like to come with me and Toothless on patrol and help us do Alpha stuff?” he suggested. She beamed eagerly and nodded. “Great! What about you, champ?” Hiccup asked Skelse, ruffling his son’s hair. “You wanna come along?” 

The little boy seemed lost in thought; he blinked and shook his head. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Hiccup went to open it. “Oh, err, hey Fishlegs,” he said, upon seeing the other man there with Aegir. “Is, err, everything alright?” he inquired. 

Fishlegs explained “oh, yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just that Aegir said he was gonna hang out with Skelse today, before...well, before that little, ah, interruption earlier.” 

*You still wanna come draw with me, right?* Aegir asked Skelse. He was anxious, worried that he’d messed up their friendship. To his relief, the other boy nodded. They went back to his house since Hiccup and Toothless were still busy with their duties as Alpha. They sat at the table, with lots of parchment and charcoal pencils before them. *I’m sorry...about what I said before. I don’t think you and Overra are freaks, honest.* 

“I know,” Skelse muttered back. “I don’t wanna talk about it. So, what do we do now?” 

/

_ “At least you can be normal, unlike him.”  _

_ “Even  _ he _ thinks you’re a freak.”  _

_ “You’re both freaks, and you always will be!”  _

That night, Skelse couldn’t sleep _! _ ” His wings and tail, which had always felt like part of him, suddenly felt cumbersome, as if they had been stuck on. He twitched restlessly, fidgeting. Overra grumbled at him to go to sleep. Skelse stuck his tongue out and left the room. He went downstairs to his parents room, looking for sympathy. 

Skelse almost knocked, but then he heard Hiccup say his name. Curious, the little boy pressed an ear close and listened. “...worried about them,” his dam was saying. 

*So am I* said Toothless, *but Overra has a point. It  _ isn’t _ fair if they get bullied and we don’t let them push back. That might be the only way to make their bullies stop at all.* 

“I wish it was that easy. Look, I don’t want them to get bullied. I’m just worried that Overra lashing out like….well, like a dragon, is just going to make things worse. You and I don’t care if they’re different, but we need to protect them from those that  _ do _ .” 

Skelse pulled away from the door and fled back upstairs. He felt shaken. He and Overra were bullied for being half-dragon, and even their own dam thought acting like dragons was  _ just going to make things worse.  _ So much for not caring that they were ‘different’. Tears filled his eyes. If being themselves made them get bullied, it would never stop, would it? Not unless they were normal, and they could never be normal. 

By the next morning, after a fitful sleep, Skelse had come up with a foolproof plan. If he acted like a normal human as much as he could, then Finn and Scrufflout would leave him alone. At breakfast, he announced he was going to visit Uncle Tuffnut that day. Tuffnut wasn’t  _ really  _ his uncle, of course, the man just liked them to call him that. 

So after his parents and sister had left, Skelse walked to the Thorston’s house. He almost flew there, but then he remembered that normal people couldn’t - didn’t - fly. 

Tuffnut was very pleased to see his ‘nephew’. “Hey, Helter-Skelter!” he greeted, using his favourite odd nickname - Skelse wasn’t sure what it actually meant. “Gimme some fist” he said, holding both of his out. Skelse bumped them with his own. “Now gimme some fin” said Tuffnut, holding his palms out. Skelse made to slap his tail-fins, but stopped and did a high five instead. “Err, that wasn’t any fin. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Skelse replied. “Uncle Tuffnut, please can you make me a coat?” 

“Sure, no problem. What d’you want it made out of? Linen, wool...err, yak leather?” 

Skelse blinked. “Um, I dunno...which one can I wear in the rain?” he asked. 

“Oh, right. Duh. A coat for outdoors, gotcha. Yak leather it is! Which colour do you want?” Tuffnut started handing him strips of dyed leather. “Plain brown? Light brown? Black? Red? Green? Yellow?” Feeling overwhelmed, Skelse asked for ‘just brown’. 

Scooping up the colourful pieces of leather, Tuffnut dumped them on a chair and grabbed a tangled measuring string. As he struggled to unravel it, he rambled “just need to figure out how big it needs to be. Hang on, I’ve almost got this...I think.” 

Fidgeting, Skelse asked “um, Uncle Tuffnut? Could...could you make the coat a bit bigger? So I can hide my wings and tail under it?” His uncle paused, and frowned. 

“Uh….sure? Wait, why do you want your wings  _ under  _ the coat? Isn’t that gonna make it hard to, y’know…” Tuffnut flapped his arms. “Seems kinda uncomfortable, too.” 

Skelse fidgeted. He didn’t know if his uncle would understand the real reason why he wanted this coat. “It’s um...it’s for a disguise” he said at last. “Can I help you make it?” 

“You can help me straighten out this stupid thing, if you want” Tuffnut replied. Once it was untangled, Tuffnut began to measure Skelse’s arms and wings. “What do you need a disguise for?” he asked curiously. “Ooh, is it for a prank? You can tell me.” 

“I can’t! You and Ruffnut told us good pranksters never tell  _ anyone  _ about their tricks.” 

“Did we say that?” Tuffnut mused. “Huh. And that’s  _ Auntie _ Ruffnut to you, mister.” 

“She doesn’t like being called auntie” Skelse protested. “It makes her feel too old.” 

With a wicked grin, Tuffnut retorted “I know, but she’s not here to hear us, is she?” 

* * *

By the time midday rolled around, Skelse’s new coat was finished. Tuffnut had even lined it with soft black wool, “to make it nice and cosy for my favourite nephew”, and put pockets everywhere, because “you can never have too many pockets.” He tried it on, curling his tail up so it didn’t poke out below the hem. It wasn’t that comfortable. 

“Well, go on! What do you think?” Tuff asked eagerly. “Am I good or am I  _ great _ ?” 

Skelse’s wings twitched under the confining leather, and his tail was already starting to twinge from being held at in this awkward way. Then he looked at himself in the large polished piece of metal that served as a mirror.  _ I look so…normal  _ he thought happily. “It’s great!” Skelse beamed. “Thank you, uncle Tuffnut. You’re the best!” 

Tuffnut beamed. “Man, I am starving! I’m gonna go get some lunch. You comin’?” 

“Yes, please” said Skelse. He wanted to show off his new normal coat to everyone. The two of them left Tuffnut’s house and headed to the bakery to buy some bread. 

His ‘uncle’ whistled cheerfully, and horribly off-key, as they went. Nobody paid this any attention, beyond a few eye rolls and barely muffled groans. Skelse, on the other hand...the Berkians had to do a double-take, not recognising him at first. Some of them gave him odd looks, which made him uneasy. Why were they still staring? 

After getting the bread, Tuffnut led him to the butchers for meat. Skelse struggled to keep up with his uncles’ long strides. Instinctively he flapped his wings, but they were restrained by the coat. “Wait!” he cried out. Tuffnut paused, and looked back at him. 

“Whoops. Sorry, Skelse; I forgot you couldn’t just fly after me” he said apologetically. 

“It..it’s okay.” The little boy panted heavily. “Um, uncle Tuffnut? Why...why aren’t we just going to the Great Hall to get some lunch?” he asked. It would be much quicker. 

Tuffnut blinked; it was clear that hadn’t occurred to him. He opened his mouth as if to reply, but instead looked at someone behind Skelse and greeted “oh, hey Ruffnut!” 

Skelse turned, but rather than Tuffnut’s sister it was his cousin...and Scrufflout’s mother. “Ugh. It’s  _ me _ , Agnut,” she complained, adding “I don’t look anything  _ like _ Ruffnut”, despite the fact that they were very similar, only she had more reddish hair. 

Scrufflout was accompanying her. “ _ Skelse _ ?” he asked incredulously, staring at the weird dragon boy. He’d stuffed his freaky wings and tail under an ugly brown coat. 

Blushing, the young hybrid scuffed his foot on the ground. “Um, hey Scrufflout.” 

“What’s with the coat?” 

“Oh, err, Tuffnut made it for me. It’s a disguise.” 

“It’s not a very good one,” said Scrufflout, looking him up and down in distaste. 

“Well,  _ duh _ ” said Tuffnut, who’d been ignoring Agnut and listening to them. “That’s cos’ you already know what he looks like. If a stranger came to Berk he’d fit right in.” 

“Yeah. That’s it. It’s a disguise for strangers. I’m just...getting used to it. That’s all.” 

Agnut remarked, “well, it’s a nice coat. Isn’t it a bit awkward to wear, though, what with your wings and tail?” she asked, just loudly enough to make passers-by stop. 

Skelse blushed again. “Um, no, it’s fine” he lied. “Uncle Tuffnut? Are we still gonna get lunch?” he asked, wanting to get away and finally have something to eat. To his relief, Tuffnut whisked him away to the butchers. Soon after, he was devouring a freshly made roast beef sandwich. It was his favourite kind of meat, after fish.  _ Does fish count as meat?  _ he wondered.  _ Why do people call it something else, then?  _

*Skelse?* A puzzled voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up to find Aegir giving him an odd look. *Why are you wearing that coat over your wings?* his friend asked. 

He suddenly realised Tuffnut was nowhere to be seen; but then, his uncle was easily distracted. “It’s a disguise” he replied, “in case any strangers come to visit Berk.” 

Aegir looked doubtful. *But why are you wearing it  _ now _ ? No ones coming...are they?* 

“No...but I gotta get used to wearing it, for when they  _ do _ come,” Skelse pointed out. It made his wings and tail feel cramped, and it was hot, but it made him look  _ normal _ . Or at least, it was supposed to. People seemed to be glancing at him even more now. 

*I still don’t get it* Aegir confessed, sitting down beside him. *We always go hide out on Dragon Island when new people come, so they don’t see you and Overra. Where  _ is  _ Overra, anyway?* he asked.  The hybrid twins were rarely seen apart for long. 

Skelse shrugged. “Dunno. Don’t care. C’mon, let’s do something fun!” he declared, scrambling to his feet. “How about hide and seek? Or we can go draw, or…” he trailed off when Aegir suddenly looked nervous, and looked behind him.  _ Uh oh.  _ Scrufflout was back, and Finn was with him again. “Oh, hi guys. Like my new coat?” 

As soon as he said it, Skelse wished he hadn’t. They would probably just tease him about it. To his bewilderment, Finn answered “oh yeah, we think it really suits you.” 

“...You do?” 

“Sure, and we’re sorry for calling you a freak yesterday.” 

“You are?” 

Finn nodded emphatically. “Yeah, cos it’s not really your fault you look odd. You were born like that” he shrugged, “and we shouldn’t make fun of something you can’t help.” 

There was something off about this, but Skelse was too relieved to notice. Aegir, on the other hand, was very suspicious. *What do you two want?* he demanded. 

“Nothing. We just came to ask if you wanna hang out with us” replied Scrufflout, which only made Aegir even more certain they were up to something. To his dismay, Skelse eagerly agreed. He tried to protest. *I don’t think this is such a good idea.* 

“You don’t have to come,” Finn retorted. He then asked Skelse, “hey, you know the cove beneath Dragonscale Cliff? Have you ever jumped down into it at high tide?” 

“Nope” said Skelse. Whenever he usually jumped off cliffs, it was to start flying. “Is that what we’re gonna do?” he wondered. “Cos I’m not scared of jumping off cliffs.” 

Scrufflout grinned. “We know. C’mon, we’ll race ya! On the count of three, ready? One...two...three!” Finn and Scrufflout rushed away. Skelse did his best to keep up, but he wasn’t very good at running. He’d gotten so in the habit of using his wings, that his legs didn’t like it when he used them instead. Between that and the heavy leather coat, he was out of breath and sweaty by the time he caught up with them. 

Finn peered over the cliff edge. “Yes! The tide’s in. Who wants to jump first?” 

“You should go first,” Scrufflout told Skelse. “Cos you’ve never done it before.” 

Skelse hesitated. Tuffnut had told him that seawater ruins leather...but didn’t want to take the coat off and remind them of how weird he looked, but he disliked the idea of messing it up the very same day it was made. The other boys looked at each other. 

Scrufflout taunted “I thought you said you weren’t scared? It’s not  _ that _ high a jump.” 

“There aren’t any rocks down there either” said Finn. He and Scrufflout began to chant. “Do it! Do it! Do it!” Skelse took a running leap off the edge of the cliff. He promptly dropped like a stone, coat flapping as he instinctively tried to spread his wings. He sucked in a deep breath just before plunging into the water. It was freezing cold; it went up his nose and in his eyes. He struggled to the surface and gasped. 

The waves surged. Seawater flowed into his mouth, making him cough and splutter. Skelse treaded water as best he could, but his new coat was soaked and heavy, weighing him down. He tried to swim out of the cove but the waves were too strong. He tried to look up at Finn and Scrufflout, who were staring over the cliff edge at him. 

Suddenly, Meatlug came to the rescue, hovering just above the water. “Skelse! Grab on” called Fishlegs, leaning over and reaching out. The little boy seized his offered hand; Fishlegs hauled him into the saddle, and urged Meatlug, “up we go, girl.” She ascended to the top of the cliff. Finn and Scrufflout tried to flee, only for Barf&Belch to land in front of them, blocking the way and hissing. “You two aren’t going anywhere!” 

* * *

Aegir helped Skelse off of Meatlug and peeled away the stiff, sodden leather coat. *Are you okay?* he asked worriedly. Meanwhile, Barf&Belch were firing a blast into the air as a distress signal. Ruff and Tuff had already dismounted; she was grasping her nephew and the chief’s son by the collars of their tunics, and yelling at them. 

“My newest creation!” Tuffnut wailed upon seeing the coat. “I just  _ made _ this thing.” 

Fishlegs briefly stopped checking on Skelse and snapped “ _ priorities,  _ Tuffnut!” 

It wasn’t long before the distress signal was answered by the Alphas; Overra was with them too. “Skelse!” Hiccup cried in alarm, leaping out of the saddle and running over to his son. “Oh gods, you’re  _ freezing _ , and soaked - what  _ happened _ ?” he asked, stepping aside as Toothless gathered Skelse close to his heart-fire, under a wing. 

“Those two happened!” Fishlegs declared, gesturing at Finn and Scrufflout. “They tricked Skelse into jumping off the cliff when he couldn’t fly” he revealed, furious. 

“What?!” Hiccup stared at the two boys in disbelief. “What were you  _ thinking _ ?” 

Overra snarled at them. “You tried to kill my brother!” she cried accusingly. 

“We didn’t!” Finn protested, sounding terrified. “We thought he’d take it off first!” 

“He jumped before we could tell him to take it off!” insisted Scrufflout. 

Hiccup frowned. “Take what off?” he asked. In reply, Tuffnut held out the coat. Hiccup examined it and realised “...there’s no wing-slits. Tuff, why on earth would you make Skelse a coat that he can’t fly in? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” 

“Uh, because he asked me to? It’s a disguise for pranking strangers” explained Tuff. “...Now might be a bad time, but you can pay for this, right?” he checked. The only reply was a death glare. “...okay, definitely bad time. I’ll put it on a tab” he finished. 

With barely restrained patience, Hiccup gestured to Finn and Scrufflout. “You guys, take them straight to the chief and tell her  _ exactly  _ what they’ve done,” he ordered. After they had left, he turned to Fishlegs and declared “listen, I can’t thank you enough for saving Skelse.” The thought of what might have been horrified him. 

“Hey, you’d do the same if it was Aegir in danger” replied Fishlegs. He shook his head. “I can’t believe those two...the name calling was bad enough, but now this?” 

Overra scowled and declared “they’re lying. I bet they were trying to kill him!” 

“I don’t think even they would go that far, sweetheart” replied her dam. “It’s more likely this was a prank gone wrong. C’mon, we need to get him dried off and warm.” He turned to Toothless, who was getting Skelse to stretch his cramped wings and tail. The dragon announced *I’ll carry him; he won’t be able to fly like this, he’s too stiff.* 

Fishlegs said that he’d take Aegir home, then go and inform Agnut and Snotlout of their sons’ appalling behaviour. Hiccup nodded a vague acknowledgement, more focused on his own child. He climbed back into the saddle with Skelse on his lap.

* * *

Toothless and Overra flew back to their house. As soon as they were inside, he asked his daughter “can you fetch a towel and some dry clothes for him?” She nodded and dashed off. Toothless put logs in the fireplace and set fire to them. Skelse sniffled, tears in his eyes, and blew his nose on Hiccup’s offered hankie. “Am I in trouble?” he mumbled. His dam just cuddled him, not having the heart to say so. 

*Yes, you are* replied his sire, padding over. *You went off alone with people you can’t trust and jumped off a cliff when you couldn’t fly. You should know better.* 

“Don’t be too hard on him” said Hiccup, “he’s been through a lot.” Toothless rolled his eyes, and then cupped his wings around Skelse to give his son privacy as the boy struggled out of wet, salt-stiffened clothes into the dry ones his sister brought him. 

* _ I almost want to drop those boys off a cliff. Hiccup, this bullying has gone too far.*  _

_ *Agreed, but I don’t think dropping them off a cliff is the answer here _ .* 

When his son emerged from the winged cocoon, Hiccup handed over a tankard of warm apple cider, and another to Overra. “Look at me, Skelse. I need to know -  _ we  _ need to know, your father and I, why you were wearing a coat you couldn’t fly in.” 

Clutching his tankard, Skelse mumbled “Uncle Tuffnut said...it was a disguise.” 

“Yeah, to prank strangers” recalled Overra. “How was  _ that _ going to help?” she asked. 

“Overra, shh” Hiccup prompted. To Skelse he said gently, “that was only what you told Tuffnut, so he’d make it for you, wasn’t it? Can you tell us what it was really for?” 

“...to hide my wings and tail” Skelse admitted in a small voice, “so I’d look normal.” 

Toothless and Hiccup shared a concerned glance. Overra asked, “are you still upset about what those two egg-for brains said? Nobody cares if we don’t look normal!” 

“I do! So do they. I thought they’d stop teasing me if I was normal.” Skelse looked at his dam and tearfully confessed “last night, I  _ heard _ you...you said Overra was too much like a dragon, and being like dragons would make things worse.” Toothless and Overra’s eyes widened. Hiccup flinched. 

“Oh, son...I didn’t mean it like that. I just worry that lashing out and fighting won’t help matters. I love you and your sister more than anything; I  _ never _ meant to make you feel as if you had to hide who you are. It’s not your job to make Finn and Scrufflout stop bullying you, and I’m sorry if I made you feel like it was” Hiccup assured Skelse, cuddling him with one arm and Overra with the other. 

Leaning back against Toothless, holding his children, Hiccup wondered what they were going to do. The last thing he wanted was for Skelse and Overra to feel like outcasts, the way he’d grown up.  _ *What do you think? _ * he asked his lover privately. 

* _ We need to stop this bullying*  _ Toothless replied at once. He continued purring steadily, to comfort Skelse, but Hiccup could sense his protective anger. * _ I don’t believe that those two were going to tell him to take that coat off. He almost died.* _

_ *I know, and it worries me too, but don’t think they were actually...I mean, Finn and Scrufflout can be brats sometimes, but they wouldn’t try to kill Skelse on purpose.*  _

Skelse sniffled, and then sneezed. “Hey now, don’t wipe it on your sleeve” Hiccup told him, pulling out a hankie and covering his sons’ nose. One loud expulsion of mucus later, he tossed the used scrap of cloth into the fire. “Let’s talk about this, okay? Figure out what we’re gonna do. Cos all I want is for you guys to be happy.” 

“Can we make Finn and Scrufflout jump off a cliff? That would make me happy.” 

*Yes.* 

“ _ No _ . I want you to be happy without making anyone else  _ un _ happy, okay?” Hiccup said firmly. He stroked his sons’ hair and prompted, “hey, c’mon, talk to me. What would make you happy? Whatever it is, we’ll figure something out to make it work.” 

After a pause, Skelse mumbled “I wanna...not get bullied.” 

“Your dad and I want that as well,” Hiccup agreed. “I’ll talk with Finn and Scrufflouts’ parents, get them to make their sons stop bothering you so much. They’ll listen.” 

*I’ll  _ make _ them listen* Toothless rumbled, *and I still think dropping those two brats off a cliff will teach them a lesson. I mean, we can catch them afterwards, I suppose.* 

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Look, we can’t go around dropping children off of cliffs. Don’t let their parents hear you say that” he warned. Then he took a deep breath. “Right. Okay. The bullying needs to stop, we agree on that. Is there anything else? Skelse, you said you asked Tuffnut to make that coat so that you’d look normal. Do you want to... be normal? More human, that is. If you do, we can get you a cloak, maybe?” 

The little boy squirmed. “I dunno...sometimes I wanna be just a human, but I like being part dragon too…” he tearfully admitted, “mum, I dunno which one to  _ choose _ .” 

He sounded so lost that it broke Hiccup’s heart. His sister blithely asked, “why do you  _ have _ to choose? We’re like dragons, but with hands. Do you know how many dragons have thumbs? None of them! Except me and you, because we’re special.” 

“You are special” their dam agreed, “but I think what Skelse means is that he feels stuck between two worlds. He’s not fully a dragon, and he’s not fully a human, so he feels like he doesn’t quite belong in either group. Is that right?” Hiccup asked Skelse, who nodded. “Yeah, I know how you feel about fitting in. When I was your age, all I wanted was to be a big strong Viking and make my dad proud of me” he admitted. 

Then he extricated himself from their little cuddle pile, and knelt facing Skelse so he could look his son in the eye. “I’d have given anything to hear him say this - I am so proud of you, son, and I love you, no matter who you are or what you choose to be.” 

*Yes, what he said* Toothless agreed. The kids giggled. *That’s better* he crooned, licking Skelse’s cheek. *You know, your sister is right about not having to choose.* 

“I’m always right!” Overra declared indignantly. Her parents chuckled. “You should pick being a dragon, Skelse. It’s way more fun than being a human, that’s  _ boring _ .” 

Skelse rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not. I like flying, but I wanna draw and play ball games and maybe...learn to throw an axe, it just looks really cool” he mumbled in a rush. 

Hiccup blinked, a bit disconcerted. “Ah...I suppose you could learn, if you’re careful” he said reluctantly, adding “you can do any kind of human thing you like, Skelse.” 

Toothless explained, *you don’t have to choose to be one or the other. You can be a dragon whenever you want to be, and a human whenever you want to be. You don’t have to hide your wings and tails, either; it wasn’t comfortable doing that, was it?* 

The little boy shook his head. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to fit in” he said tearfully. His sire and dam shared a concerned glance; they were at a loss for how to help him. Toothless nuzzled Skelse gently and assured him there was nothing to apologise for. 

* * *

When Astrid learned of what her son had done, she was furious. “What were you  _ thinking _ ?!” she demanded. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that cove is? People have  _ drowned _ in there, Finn. Skelse almost drowned!” Astrid reminded him. 

“He didn’t!” Finn shouted back. “It’s not fair, we didn’t make him jump, he did that!” 

His mother begged, “ _ please _ tell me you weren’t planning to jump off there as well.” 

“We weren’t, mum” answered Finn. “We didn’t think  _ he  _ would, either. Not with that stupid coat on anyway” he grumbled. Then his eyes widened and he winced. 

Astrid took a deep breath. “Finn, listen. I’m sorry for shouting at you, son, but what you did was very wrong, even if you didn’t mean for it to go that far” she told him. “So I need to know why you did it. Why would you try to put Skelse in danger like that?” 

Finn scowled tearfully. “We  _ weren’t.  _ We just...he was going round in that stupid coat, acting like he was  _ normal _ ...me an’ Scruff were gettin’ him to stop faking ” he admitted. 

His mother rubbed her temples. “From what Fishlegs told me, Skelse was only wearing that coat so that you’d quit bullying him. What do you mean, ‘stop faking’?” 

“Faking being normal. Him and his sister can’t ever be normal, they’re too  _ weird _ .” 

_ This is going nowhere  _ thought Astrid. She decided to switch tactics. “Overra and Skelse are different, yes, but that’s no excuse to bully anyone. There’s never an excuse, so I don’t want any, okay? All I want is the truth, about why you dislike them so much; and please don’t say it’s because they’re weird.” With that said, she waited. 

An awkward silence followed. Finn squirmed. “You‘ll think it’s stupid,” he said at last. 

“I won’t. I promise. Please, Finn. I want to understand” Astrid implored her son. 

He clenched his fists. “I don’t like them because...cos it’s not fair! They got made by a god and got wings like they’re  _ special _ and they get to have two dads and I don’t have mine!” Finn began to cry. “And it’s  _ their  _ dads’ fault that my daddy’s always gone!” 

Astrid pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly. She knew what he was talking about; Hiccup had persuaded Eret to become a dragon rescuer instead of a dragon trapper, and her husband was really only home for the winter months. Astrid knew that Finn missed his father a lot, and hated Eret’s long absences, but she’d had no idea he resented Hiccup for it. She did, however, know exactly how her son felt. 

When her boyfriend had cheated on her, with his  _ dragon  _ for Freya’s sake, Astrid had felt betrayed. She’d been angry, and underneath she’d been hurt. Why hadn’t she been enough for Hiccup? What did  _ Toothless  _ have that she didn’t? So Astrid had dumped him, but her other options weren’t exactly plentiful. She’d begun to consider giving Hiccup a second chance. She supposed she could overlook his...dalliances. 

Except that out of nowhere, he’d returned to Berk with two hybrid infants in tow. He had somehow had  _ children  _ with Toothless, even if literal divine intervention was the cause. Astrid knew there was nothing she could give Hiccup that Toothless hadn’t already given him. Lovemaking, a shoulder to cry on, a family...those two had it all. 

Meeting Eret had been a breath of fresh air. They hadn’t quite gotten along at first, but he was brave and good looking, and like Astrid he also thought Hiccup was insane to pick Toothless over her. He was honourable, someone she could count on to not cheat on her, and certainly not with a dragon. They’d grown on each other. 

Ten years later, her resentment of Hiccup had faded, but she still felt bad for Finn. “Oh, honey, it’s not stupid. I know you miss your dad.” Astrid kissed the top of his head and rocked him. “He misses you too. Have...have you really been jealous of them, all this time?” she asked, and then, “why didn’t you just tell me, Finny?” 

He sniffled. “I dunno...you’re busy, an’ I thought you’d laugh...Scruff laughed at me.” 

“I wouldn’t laugh at you, sweetie” Astrid reassured him. She pulled back and looked Finn in the eyes. “I need you to tell me how you feel about these things, so I can help. And you still shouldn’t bully Overra and Skelse, even if you are jealous of them. You know they can’t help being different. You’re grounded until further notice, young man” she declared firmly, “and I want you to think about what you almost did to Skelse.” 

Finn pouted, and scuffed his toe on the ground. “Okay” he mumbled at last. Astrid then sent him to his room, saying she’d be back later.  _ I need to have a word with Hiccup about this  _ she determined, as Stormfly flew her to her ex-boyfriends house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stormfly landed outside the Haddock house. Astrid dismounted and headed up to the front door. She took a deep breath and knocked. From inside she heard the tell-tale  _ thump-clink  _ of Hiccup’s footsteps, and then he opened the door. “Oh. Hello, chief.” 

“Hello, Hiccup. I need a word with you and Toothless. Can I come in?” she asked. 

Hiccup nodded and stepped aside so Astrid could enter the house. “We were actually going to come talk to you,” he said. “I assume this is about the...incident, earlier.” 

Astrid replied “that’s right.” She looked at Skelse, who was hiding behind his wings. “It’s alright, you’re not in trouble. How, uh, how are you feeling?” Astrid asked kindly

He shyly answered “um, I’m okay now, miss. I mean Chief Astrid. Um, thank you.” 

“Kids, I think the chief wants to talk with me and your dad alone. Can you guys wait upstairs?” Hiccup asked them. *And no eavesdropping this time* Toothless warned. *No flying either, Skelse. Your wings could cramp up. Do some stretches, okay?* 

Overra and Skelse went to their room. Once their door was closed, Hiccup turned to Astrid and gestured for her to sit in his chair at the table. He sat down on one of the stools, and Toothless padded over to sit next to him. “Okay, chief, we’re all ears.” 

She steepled her fingers together. “Here’s the thing. I finally got Finn to tell me why he bullies those two so much. I don’t think you’re going to like the answer, though. It turns out...he’s jealous of them, and he blames you for his father not being here.” 

Brow furrowed, Hiccup asked “so he’s been taking it out on my kids, this whole time?” 

“I’m just telling you what he said,” replied Astrid, a little defensively. They both just gave her a look, and she sighed. “I know, alright? It’s bad. I just don’t know what to do about it. I can’t make Eret stay here on Berk, any more than you made him leave.” 

Hiccup sighed. “I know. It was his decision in the end. I still feel kind of bad for Finn, now that I know...it’s not an excuse, of course, but no child deserves to feel like their parents aren’t there for them. I know how that feels” he admitted, grimacing. This sympathy was not felt as much by Toothless, who thought Finn was still just a brat. 

*If he misses his sire, then Finn should just live with Eret on his ship. He wouldn’t be able to bully Skelse and Overra if he wasn’t on Berk* the dragon suggested bluntly. 

Both humans stared at him incredulously. “Really?” Hiccup deadpanned. “You think we should send the chief’s ten year old son out to sea for nine months of the year.” 

Astrid let out a snigger. “Sorry. I just bet Stoick used to wish he could have sent  _ you  _ out to sea for most of the year.” Toothless chortled, and Hiccup just rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, ha, ha. Very funny. Wait, so, does that mean you’re okay with the idea?” 

She frowned. “Well, not really. I don’t know. I mean, it makes sense, and I can handle Eret being gone; he’s helping dragons, so it’s for the greater good. And I know that he wouldn’t let anything happen to Finn, but Finn is my  _ son _ . What if something awful  _ did  _ happen to him? Besides, he’d be the only child on board. What if he got lonely?” 

*He wouldn’t have to be the only child on board,* said Toothless. *We could send Scrufflout with them as well. Who’s going to complain?* he asked, only half joking. 

This time it was Hiccup who sniggered. Astrid frowned. “I mean…” he cleared his throat. “Toothless, that’s not a very nice thing to say. He, err, does kind of have a point, though. About letting Scrufflout go with Finn to keep him company, that is. It’s just a suggestion. At the end of the day, it should really be Finn’s decision, right?” 

“Of course” she agreed, albeit unsurely. It would be selfish of her not to give Finn the chance to spend more time with his dad, but if he liked the idea, and Eret agreed...she’d be missing both of them. “What if…y’know, maybe you guys could take Overra and Skelse to Dragon’s Edge. I know you’re the Alphas and everything, but the dragons seemed to be doing just fine without one before that” she reasoned. 

Toothless-Hiccup glanced at each other. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get rid of us” Hiccup remarked. He cleared his throat. “Even if we did leave, it wouldn’t solve the problem of Finn missing his dad. Perhaps you should talk to Eret about letting someone else be the captain of his ship and staying here on Berk.” 

For a moment Astrid looked pensive. Then she sighed and admitted, “You have a point. Eret will be back in a month or so. In the meantime I’ll suggest this idea of yours to Finn when I get home. Knowing him, he’ll be on board; ah, no pun intended.” 

An awkward silence fell between them, neither knowing what to say. Then Hiccup realised that it was a bit  _ too  _ quiet; he couldn’t hear any noise coming from upstairs. 

*I am way ahead of you* Toothless remarked, already padding up the steps. He too had noticed the suspicious lack of sound emanating from their children’s bedroom.

He pushed the door open with his snout and went inside. It wasn’t long before he came back downstairs, and revealed, *They’ve gone to spend time with Aegir.* 

“How d’you know that?” Hiccup asked. He was a bit upset with them for not telling. 

*Because they left a note* the dragon replied, dropping a piece of parchment onto the table. Scrawled on it messily were the words  _ GOT BORED GONE TO AEGIRS.  _

Hiccup sighed in relief. “That’s alright then. Fishlegs will keep an eye on them. I wish they’d just told us instead of leaving a note, though.” Of course, he’d done the same thing at that age, going off to look for trolls, and often  _ neglected _ to leave a note. 

This reminded Astrid that she’d left her son home alone. “I should be going,” she announced, getting to her feet. “Oh, and please don’t tell them what I said. Finn doesn’t know I told you, and I - I don’t want him to think I’m breaking his trust.” 

“Don’t worry, our lips are sealed,” Hiccup promised. Astrid nodded to him gratefully, and then she left. 

* * *

“Ugh, that was so awkward.” Hiccup dragged a hand over his face and glanced at Toothless, who wore a disapproving stare. “What? I couldn’t just say no! I don’t like the idea of Skelse using weapons any more than you do, but they’d just be made of wood. He probably won’t want to do it with Finn anyway. Maybe I could teach him. C’mon, let’s go on patrol and see what’s gone wrong in our absence” he snarked. 

So they left the house and took to the air, settling into an easy glide. It wasn’t long before Overra joined them, settling onto her sires back and wrapping her arms around Hiccup, all innocent. “Fancy seeing you here. I thought you were at Aegir’s place?” he asked her. “You two should’ve told us where you were going, missy.” 

“We did! We left a note Skelse’s there, but I got bored. What did the chief say?” 

Her dam replied “Never you mind. Don’t worry, it’s all under control” he promised. She pouted at him. “How do  _ you _ feel about all this, sweetheart?” he asked her. 

Overra shrugged, and slid off Toothless’ wing to fly alongside them. “I don’t get why Skelse cares about being human” she admitted, “but when I ask him he just says I wouldn’t understand. Well,  _ duh.  _ He won’t tell me! Boys are dumb” she announced. 

Chuckling, Hiccup said “tell me about it. I don’t think Skelse really knows what’s bothering him, sweetheart. He’s just trying to figure things out, like the rest of us.” 

“... do you really think I act like a dragon too much?” Overra asked after a while. She was obviously trying to sound casual, but Hiccup could tell it was bothering her. He wished he’d never said anything that made Overra and Skelse feel such doubts. 

“No, darling” he answered at once. “I love you just the way you are, and if you wanna be a dragon, you can be. All I want is for you and your brother to be happy and safe.” 

“Can you make me something to let me breathe fire?” she asked eagerly. “ _ Please _ ?” 

Toothless bluntly replied, *no, it’s much too dangerous. For you  _ and _ everyone else.* 

She groaned in disappointment, but immediately bounced back with, “are you gonna teach Skelse how to throw an axe? Can I learn? No wait, I want a sword like yours, mum! That sets on fire, so I can go whoosh, whoosh.” Overra waved an imaginary sword around, mimicking the noise of the flames, and tumbled over herself in midair. 

Once she caught up with them again, Hiccup insisted “oh no, no, no, you are far too young to be using a fire sword. Maybe I’ll build you one when you’re older, alright?” 

“But mum” - 

“No buts, young lady.” 

Overra giggled. “You said butts.” She apparently found this hilarious, and then even Toothless started chuckling. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh as well. 

He realised they were flying over the ocean. “Er, Toothless. Where are you going?” 

*Dragon Island. It’s been a while since we checked on our subjects there* his other half replied. *Overra, do you want to come with us or are you going back to Berk?* 

“I’m gonna go back” she declared, “I’m bored. Dad, will Skelse be able to fly yet?” 

Toothless answered *yes, by now. Be careful and make sure you’re back for dinner.* Before Hiccup could protest, Overra waved at them and banked away, swooping around to head back to the island. *You worry too much, Hiccup. She’ll be fine.* 

Hiccup retorted “I don’t think you, of all people, should hint that  _ I’m  _ overprotective.” 

In retaliation, Toothless flipped upside down. “Ha, ha. Look, I’m not worried about them getting into trouble...much. I’m worried about everything else. Can you please fly normally? I’m starting to get air sick.” Toothless obligingly righted himself. “Thanks. You know, maybe...maybe Astrid is right. Maybe the four of us  _ should _ leave Berk.” 

*Are you saying that because you want to, or because you think she wants us to?* 

“I kind of got the impression that she does,” he replied bluntly. “Honestly, I can’t really blame her. As far as she’s concerned, I’m the one who persuaded her husband to not live with her most of the time, and she’s had to deal with seeing us and our children everyday for ten years, and now we’re suggesting she sends her own child away. It’s a wonder she doesn’t hate me.” More than she presumably already did, at least. 

Rumbling thoughtfully, Toothless asked *What about our flock? We  _ are _ the Alphas.* 

“Well, like she said, the flock managed just fine without an Alpha for years before we earned that title. They’d find a way to cope, I’m sure. Besides, we were always going to leave Berk eventually” he pointed out. “Maybe the sooner that we go, the better.” 

Now that he was considering it, Toothless began to see the appeal. He liked the idea of living away from people who were disturbed by their relationship; not that he cared what anyone thought of them. Overra and Skelse wouldn’t get bullied, or have to worry about trying to fit in. Then it occurred to him- *They have friends here on Berk.* 

Hiccup sighed. “Yeah, that’s true, but it’s not like we’d be...in another country, or something. Folks could still visit. Heck, their dragon friends could come with us, if they wanted.” He fell silent for a moment. “At the end of the day, we need to do what’s best for Overra and Skelse. Moving away...feels like the right thing to do.” 

Toothless trusted his other half’s judgement, and he couldn’t say he was entirely against the notion. That just left one, or rather two, loose ends. *When we get home we’ll ask our two little fledglings what they want to do* he declared. *If they want to go, we’ll go, and if they want to stay, we’ll stay. We’ll let it be their decision, alright?* 

“You’re right,” Hiccup smiled. “C’mon, the sooner we get to Dragon Island, the sooner we can get back” he urged, and Toothless was more than happy to pick up the pace. 

* * *

So that evening, Hiccup brought the topic up after dinner. “Overra, Skelse, listen” he prompted. “Your dad and I have been talking, and we think it might be for the best if, er, if the four of us went to stay on Dragon’s Edge for the, err...foreseeable future.” 

Toothless rolled his eyes and explained more bluntly, *He means we’re thinking of leaving Berk. Only if you’re both okay with it, though* he added, crooning gently. 

“Wait. You mean we’d get to live on the Edge?” Overra asked eagerly. Hiccup nodded. “I’m in! Skelse, it’ll be great; we can explore and see new dragons and do whatever we want!” Both her parents raised their eyebrows at this, and she giggled. 

Skelse fidgeted, as he often did when he had a question but was too shy to say it aloud. Toothless noticed and crooned in concern. *You can tell us* he said kindly. 

After a bit, Skelse worked up the courage to ask, “Why do we have to move  _ now _ ?” 

“What do you mean?” asked Hiccup, coming back to sit at the table. “D’you mean, why am I suggesting it?” he guessed. Skelse nodded. “Ah. Well, the truth is, it wasn’t exactly my idea. It was, uh, actually Chief Astrid who got me thinking about all this.” 

“Does the chief want us to leave?” Skelse wondered. “I know she doesn’t like us…” 

“Whoa, hang on. What makes you think Astrid doesn’t like you?” asked Hiccup. He wished she’d try harder to keep Finn from bullying them, but that didn’t mean she…

“She looks at us when she thinks we’re not looking, and it’s like we make her sad.” 

Then Overra added, “yeah, and she won’t look at us even when we’re right there.” 

Both Hiccup and Toothless had to stop themselves from wincing. Skelse and Overra were smart and observant; of course they’d notice stuff like this. Hiccup didn’t know how to explain his former relationship with Astrid to them, and so he’d never tried to. 

He couldn’t let them believe they’d done anything wrong, though. “It’s not your fault, kids. If anything, it’s mine. I can’t explain why, but trust me, you two aren’t to blame.”

*Wait. Hiccup, we should tell them* said Toothless. *They deserve to know the truth, and besides, if we don’t explain, they‘ll find out somehow.* He knew his children well. 

Hiccup took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “You’re right. Okay...the truth is, uh, Astrid and I used to...to be in love” he admitted, “but then I fell in love with your dad, and I broke her heart. I think…you remind her of what she almost had with me, but that doesn’t mean you’ve done anything wrong. Please don’t think that” he begged. 

Overra and Skelse shared a look across the table, then wordlessly got down off their stools and went to hug their dam. He wrapped his arms around them, and Toothless padded over to coil around all three. “I love you three so much” he murmured softly. 

Toothless helpfully elaborated, *we were talking with Astrid about how to keep Finn from bullying you so much. I said he could go and live with his dad on Eret’s ship, but she doesn’t want to send her son away, so she suggested we leave Berk instead.* 

“And the more I thought about it, the more I realised this might actually be for the best” Hiccup admitted. “A chance for us to start over, without anyone to judge us for being, well...different. It won’t be easy, but we can figure it out together, as a family.” 

*It needs to be our own choice, though* Toothless insisted. *We don’t have to stay on Berk or leave to please anyone else. Not even the chief. She’s not  _ my  _ chief anyway.* 

“You don’t need to decide anything right now,” said Hiccup. He didn’t want to pressure them. “Let’s talk about it. Do you guys have any questions about all this?” 

“What did you do to Chief Astrid?” Overra asked immediately.

“Aah...I meant questions about moving to Dragon’s Edge. I’ll explain all that when you’re a bit older, sweetheart” Hiccup promised. She folded her arms and sulked. 

“No fair. I don’t have any questions about it, I wanna move to Dragon’s Edge!” 

Skelse wasn’t quite as easily convinced as his sister. “What about Aegir?” he inquired anxiously, “and our friends? What about grandma and granddad? They’d miss us.” 

Hiccup agreed, “I know, and we’d miss them as well. We wouldn’t be too far away, though. They can always visit us. Your other friends, Dawn and Wavecrest and so on, they could come with us if they wanted to. Oh, and don’t worry about the flock. We’ve been asking around, and our subjects understand we need to do what’s best for you both. Berk is well defended, so we’d not be putting it at risk by moving to the Edge.” 

Overra tried to persuade Skelse as well. “We’d never have to see Finn again” she said in a sing-song voice. “Or Scrufflout. We wouldn’t have to worry about fitting in.” He bit his lip, and began to look tempted. “And we’d meet loads of new dragons.” 

He squirmed. “I guess...would I still get to do human stuff?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Absolutely” Hiccup assured him. “You don’t have to be around other humans - uh, apart from me, that is - to do ‘human stuff’. I can homeschool you, just like when you were little. I can teach you how to draw, and...well, maybe not throw an axe, but a knife - although I really don’t like the idea of you two having weapons at all, mind.” 

Hey, Skelse, guess what? When we’re older, mum’s gonna make us fire swords!” 

“Really? Neat! How much older? You’re not gonna make us wait  _ too _ long, are you?” 

Both twins gave Hiccup their most pleading looks, all big eyes and pouting lips. “Well, err, you’d have to be big enough to use them so...when you’re fifteen, at the earliest.” 

Sure enough the kids groaned. “That’s  _ forever _ away!” Overra whined dramatically. 

“It’s only five years,” Hiccup corrected, “and you only get to be a kid once. Don’t try to grow up too fast, it’s not worth it. Trust me.” He stood up from the table and began to clear the plates. “You don’t have to decide anything right now. Think about what you both want to do, and tell us when you’re ready, okay?” Hiccup encouraged them both. 

“I  _ have _ thought about it, mum” Overra declared bluntly. “I wanna go live on the Edge!” 

Hiccup chuckled. “Well, that’s our daughter on board” he remarked to Toothless, and looked at Skelse. “What about you, son? Like I said, there’s no rush.” The last thing Hiccup wanted to do was make him feel pressured, especially after the day he’d had. 

The little boy bit his lip, tail-fins twitching, and finally nodded. “Yeah. I..I wanna move to Dragon’s Edge” he decided. “We’d still get to come back and visit Berk, right?” 

“Yeah, of course. It’s not like we’re getting banished, or anything” Hiccup tried to joke, but it fell rather flat. “I still want you both to really think about it, though. There’s still time to change your minds. This is gonna be a big change for all of us, understand?” 

“ _ I’m _ not changing my mind,” announced Overra. “When are we gonna leave?” 

“Not for a while” answered Hiccup. “We still need to pack, and get supplies. We’re gonna have to grow our own food there, as well, just so you know” he warned them. 

This revelation made Overra grimace, as if it hadn’t occurred to her that actual work might be involved. Skelse, however, perked up at it. “Can we grow carrots?” he asked eagerly. He loved carrots. Hiccup chuckled and nodded, ruffling his hair playfully. 

“...Do we  _ have  _ to grow vegetables?” Overra inquired. “I’d much rather just eat fish.” 

“Oh, I bet you would; but no, you still need to eat a balanced diet, young lady. Eating the same food over and over is bad for you, especially when said food is raw fish.” 

“Mum, do you even know  _ how _ to grow food?” Overra demanded, looking sceptical. 

“Well, not really, but how hard could it be?” Hiccup answered. Now both his children looked doubtful. “I’m kidding. I grew up around farmers; I know the basics of what to do. You know, they say that volcanic soil is the best in the world for growing stuff.” 

Skelse’s eyes widened in alarm. “What if the volcano erupts?” he asked nervously. 

*It’s not going to erupt* Toothless assured him. *Lava Lass is there, remember?* (1) 

“Oh, right” the little boy remembered, blushing. “Will we get to meet other dragons?” 

“Yeah!” Overra cheered, “like Singetails and a Submaripper and Changewings and Quakens and Dramillions and Whispering Deaths and...I can’t think of any more.” 

Hiccup replied, “no, it’s okay sweetheart, that was err...quite a list. Now, you two won’t be going off to meet any wild dragons without your dad and I there” he warned. Then he smiled. “So, we’re all in agreement then? We’re gonna live on Dragon’s Edge.” 

* * *

_ Five years later  _

Life on the Edge wasn’t easy by any means, but it proved to be a good decision. Without the responsibility of being the Alphas of Berk on their shoulders, Hiccup and Toothless could focus instead on raising their children. Being away from their old bullies and all those who would judge them, kept busy with chores and lessons but also exploring and meeting new dragons, helped Overra and especially Skelse thrive. 

It was almost enough to distract them from the trials of adolescence. Hiccup did try to explain how their bodies might change as they grew up, but for obvious reasons he was more comfortable talking about becoming a man. When it came to becoming a women, he felt it better to let Grandma Valka take her granddaughter under her wing. 

Then there were the growth spurts - but only for their wings and tails. For a while the appendages either dragged on the ground or knocked things over when stretched. Toothless assured them that it was normal, that all dragons went through a stage where their wings were too big for them until the rest of their bodies caught up. “It’s nice to know you guys have to deal with puberty too” Hiccup had joked at the time. 

* * *

On this, the morning of their fifteenth hatch-day, Overra woke up early. Too excited to go back to sleep, she left her hut (that was the best part of living out here, she got her own space) and flew over to her brothers. Making a clumsy landing outside - stupid too big wings - she hammered on his door. “Skelse? Wake up! It’s our hatch-day!” 

After a long pause he yelled back “I know! Go away!” She huffed; how could he want to sleep in on a day like this? It was a beautiful morning. She took to the air and found an updraft to sweep her higher still. The isle looked like a sleeping dragon from her vantage point. Overra imagined it coming to life, as the largest dragon ever seen. 

Overra was soon joined by Dawn, who lived up to her name, and they raced each other around the island. It was a close call. They were almost parallel, but when she saw that Dawn was overtaking her, Overra pulled off a trick she often used against her brother, and dived. The freefall made her pick up speed and when she levelled off, she could coast on it all the way to the finish line, or rather the old training arena. 

She tumbled to a halt and immediately sprang back to her feet. Dawn landed a few moments later, far more gracefully, and growled in annoyance at her. *You cheated!* 

“Did not!” Overra protested indignantly. “It’s not cheating, it’s tactics” she declared. “Besides, Dawn, you should’ve let me win anyway. It’s my hatch-day, remember?” 

Dawn rolled her eyes and preened under her wing. *No, I didn’t remember. Why does it matter what day you hatched on?* she asked curiously. Dragons didn’t get quite as sentimental about the start of their life as humans did, especially if they were young. 

“Mum says it’s good to celebrate the day we were born - or hatched, whatever. It’s the day our lives began, and that’s special, I guess” Overra shrugged. Her stomach rumbled. “I dunno about you, but I’m starving. You wanna go hunting?” she asked. 

Just then she heard her sire calling her name. *Overra! Come and get breakfast!* 

“Never mind. Thanks for the race, it was fun” she grinned cheekily, and flew off just in time to avoid Dawn’s pounce. Overra landed at the clubhouse. “Good morning!” 

“Morning, sweetheart” Hiccup smiled. “Happy hatch-day. We saw you racing - must have worked up quite an appetite, eh?” he guessed as he fried some bacon and eggs. Living on an island with feral pigs and chickens roaming it had its advantages. 

“Yeah. I won the race. Dawn says I cheated, but I didn’t, I just made myself go faster. That’s the whole point” she reasoned. “I can’t believe Skelse is still in bed. Lazy butt.” 

Hiccup chuckled. “Ah well, your brother is a bit of a night owl. Or Night Fury, I should say. I’m sure the smell of breakfast will rouse him sooner or later.” Both hybrids now had growing appetites to match their growing bodies.  _ “So what’s your excuse?”,  _ he’d once snarked at Toothless, and earned a tail-swat upside the head for his troubles. 

*I’ll go wake him up* decided Toothless. *He can always go back to sleep after.* 

“Yeah, you guys can do what you what you like” agreed Hiccup. “It’s your hatch day after all. There’s still time for a lie in, the others won’t be here for a while.” The others being Stoick and Valka, as well as Fishlegs, Aegir, Ruff and Tuff, Dagur and his own kids who ironically were also twins, Cammie and Ozzie. They came every hatch day. 

Eventually Skelse joined them, yawning profusely. Breakfast woke him up though. Whilst clearing up, Hiccup silently conferred with Toothless, and then clapped his hands together. “So. You’ll get more presents when the guests arrive, but your dad and I might as well give you our presents now” he announced. He opened a chest and pulled out two boxes, wrapped in red cloth, and handed one to each of them.

The siblings eagerly unwrapped their gifts and let out gasps of delight. Inside the boxes were masked helmets, covered with black scales and a ridge of spikes. “Now you can look even more like Night Furies” said Hiccup as they tried the helmets on. 

“This is great!” Skelse grinned, pulling the helmet off again. “Thanks mum, dad.” 

“Yeah, I love it” Overra nodded, “but err, is this the only present you guys made us?” 

Toothless tilted his head and asked, *why, were you expecting a different present?* 

“Well...kind of? Mum, you promised. You said we’d get fire swords when we were old enough” she reminded him. “When we’re fifteen at the earliest, that’s what you said.” 

“I can’t believe you remembered that, of all things” remarked Hiccup. Both teenagers gave him pointed stares. “Okay, okay. You’re right, I did promise. Just...I want you to promise  _ me  _ that you won’t misuse them. Not even for pranks. Especially not pranks.” 

Overra and Skelse perked up. “Yeah, we promise. Does that mean you made some?” 

With a reluctant sigh, Hiccup handed over two more boxes. These were opened with even more enthusiasm than before, and sure enough, inside were two black and silver inlaid hilts, with a dragons head at either end. Overra held hers up and pressed the trigger. The blade sprang out and set aflame, casting her face into sharp relief. 

“Cool!” she beamed, sweeping it through the air. Skelse ignited his own blade and the two of them sized each other up. “You’re going down, bro” Overra warned, lunging. 

Their swords clashed in a shower of sparks. “Oi! If you’re gonna fight, take it outside” Hiccup admonished. Both of them donned their new helmets with one hand and flew out to engage in glorious battle somewhere they wouldn’t accidentally set stuff alight. 

Shaking his head ruefully, Hiccup sighed, “oh, I am definitely going to regret this.” 

* * *

A few weeks later, Skelse was tossing and turning again. His sleep patterns had been messed up lately, which Hiccup told him was normal, but that didn’t make it less annoying. Finally he gave up and got dressed, deciding to go for a quick flight in the hopes of tiring himself out. When he emerged from his hut, Overra landed nearby. 

“Oh, nice, you’re already awake” she noted. “Thought you might be. You coming?” 

Suspicious, he questioned “coming  _ where _ , exactly? And what are you doing up?” 

“To see the Flightmare, of course” replied Overra, as if it were obvious. When he just frowned, she rolled her eyes and elaborated, “they’re migratory, right? This is our only chance to see them in ten years. Maybe we can get them to talk to us about stuff.” 

“Dad says Flightmares are aggressive and territorial” retorted Skelse. “I don’t think they’ll be in a mood to chat. Do mum and dad know you’re doing this?” he asked. 

Overra shrugged. “I left a note. Skelse, come on; I know they just wanna protect us, but we’re fifteen! We can take care of ourselves now. Well, at least I can” she added. 

“So can I” he said indignantly. “Do you even know where you’re going?” 

“Yeah. I borrowed a map off mum...okay fine, I nicked it, but I’m gonna give it back!” 

Skelse just looked incredulous. Then he sighed. “Let me get my sword and helmet.” 

Her eyes widened, and she grinned at him. “You mean you’re coming with me?” 

“Only so if you get into trouble, I can fly back to get help and then rub it in your face” replied Skelse. He went back inside his hut, and soon re-emerged. The two of them flew off in search of the Flightmare, and didn’t notice the Night Terror watch them go. 

* * *

One good thing about having larger wings was that they could fly for longer. A good thing too, because the island that the Flightmare would be found on was a lot further away from the Edge than it seemed on the map. Eventually they found it, and spotted the glowing stream full of the Flightmare’s favourite food - bioluminescent algae. 

“We’re not gonnna get its attention, remember?” Skelse warned his sister once more. 

“Yeah, you’ve said that a hundred times already. ‘It’s safer just to watch’. I get it.” 

It wasn’t long before an eerie blue glow appeared behind a ridge of stone. They flew down and landed behind it, peering over the edge at the Flightmare. The dragon was just like their parents had described in stories; kind of similar in shape to a Firewyrm Queen, only not as large and without so many limbs, and lightly glowing blue all over. 

_How does they ever get any sleep if they’re always glowing?_ Overra wondered. _Maybe they don’t. No wonder they’re so cranky all the time._ She was already getting bored. The Flightmare looked awesome, but she’d hoped it would do something more interesting than eat glowing algae. There was so much no one knew about them! 

Before she could hint to Skelse that they should at least  _ try  _ talking to the Flightmare, the glowing dragon ate its fill and launched itself into the air. They both ducked as it flew overhead, not seeing them in the darkness. When it was gone, they stood up. 

“Okay. Great. We’ve seen the Flightmare, it was really cool. Can we go home now?” 

“Wait, hold on” Overra urged. “That algae in the stream makes dragons glow, right?” 

“...Yeah?” 

“Well, we’re half dragon. Do you think if we ate some, it’d make  _ us _ glow in the dark?” 

“It’d probably make us throw up” Skelse deadpanned. “Glowing is the last thing we wanna do with that Flightmare around. You know it’s protective of its food source.” 

“It’s gone now” she said dismissively, taking to the air and flying towards the stream. 

“Overra! Don’t be  _ stupid _ .” 

“Skelse! Don’t be a wimp.” 

“I’m not a -!” He snarled irritably and flew after her. They crouched on the edge of the stream, and pushed up the visors on their helmets. Then they scooped up handfuls of algae filled water. Before it could drain between their fingers, they gulped it down. 

Well, it tasted disgusting. Skelse pulled a face, only to gasp as the effect kicked in and his wings and tail began to glow. He’d been expecting to glow blue, like his sire apparently had, but instead it was more of a turquoise colour. Overra’s wings and tail were glowing as well, but with a purple colour. Was it just different for everyone? (2) 

“ _ Woah _ .” Overra stood and stretched her wing out, admiring how the glow highlighted her markings. “And it’s my favourite colour. Shame it can’t make the rest of us glow.” 

“It can” said Skelse, before flicking some of the algae at her with his tail-fins, which splattered over her leggings. Immediately she retaliated. The two of them engaged in a brief but vigorous splash fight, until they heard a spine tingling shriek behind them. 

The Flightmare was back. Both hybrids started backing away from the stream as it glared at them through creepy, pupil-less eyes. *No threat. We only had a little bit* Overra tried to assure the angry glowing dragon.  _ Maybe I didn’t think this through…  _

It screeched again and dived at them. “Move!” yelled Skelse. They both sprang into the air just in time to avoid getting sprayed with mist, and fled in opposite directions. The Flightmare couldn’t chase them both, but when Skelse glanced over his shoulder to see if it was following him, to his horror, he realised it was going after his sister. 

He skidded to a halt in midair, flipped himself over and raced towards them as fast as possible. “Leave her alone!” Skelse shouted at the Flightmare when he caught up. It twisted sinuously to chase after him instead. He dodged its lunge and kicked it in the back of the head. The Flightmare screeched angrily, breathing paralysing mist at him. 

Skelse tried to dodge once more, but the mist froze his wing and he tumbled towards the ground. Overra swooped down and caught him before he could crash, only for both of them to come to a rough landing in the mud. They both struggled to their feet and drew their fire swords, flashing the blades in the Flightmare’s eyes to disorient it. 

That worked for a moment, but then the Flightmare made itself glow brighter, forcing them to hold their wings up to shade their eyes. Suddenly they heard a familiar whistling shriek, but unlike this dragons banshee wail, the sound filled both with relief. 

A plasma blast struck the Flightmare, as Toothless put himself between it and his offspring, roaring furiously. On his back, Hiccup called down to them, “Go and hide!” Overra and Skelse hurried behind some nearby boulders. The glow in their wings and tails was already fading. They hid, but couldn’t resist peeking out to watch the battle. 

Toothless-Hiccup eventually forced the Flightmare to retreat. They landed in front of the boulders. Hiccup dismounted. Both wore extremely stern expressions. Overra and Skelse slunk out from behind the rocks, helmets grasped loosely in their hands. 

*What in the Moon’s name were you two  _ thinking _ , doing this?* Toothless demanded. 

Skelse pointed at Overra. “It was all her idea - ow!” he cried when she swatted him. 

“Yes, and you still went along with it” Hiccup frowned. “I am very disappointed in both of you. Not really surprised, you are our kids after all, but disappointed nonetheless!” 

Toothless added, *If you wanted to see the Flightmare that badly, we would have taken you. This is exactly why your dam doesn’t want you flying off by yourselves.* 

“You could have been killed” Hiccup reminded them. “What would your sire and I do if something happened to you two? We’d be heartbroken. Come on. We’re going home, and tomorrow, you’re both going to help me harvest the apple trees,  _ without  _ flying.” 

They groaned, but it wasn’t like they didn’t deserve the punishment. “I want my map back as well, Overra” he added, holding a hand out. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it over. “Good girl.” He vaulted into the saddle and the four of them took off, heading back towards Dragons Edge. Hiccup sighed in fond exasperation. 

* _ Those two, honestly. They’re almost as bad as I was at that age. _ * 

_ *What do you mean by, ‘almost’? And ‘that age’?*  _

_ *Ha, ha. I don’t know what we’re gonna do with them. This’ll happen again, won’t it?*  _

_ *Like you said, their  _ our  _ children*  _ Toothless pointed out. * _ I know you want to protect them, so do I, but we can’t keep them close forever. One day they’ll want to fly the nest. I still don’t know why you humans use that phrase. You don’t even  _ have _ nests.*  _

Biting back a snigger, Hiccup replied  _ *Yeah, I know. Our little hatchlings are growing up. It’s just...hard to let go. I don’t want them to be hurt. I want them safe and happy.*  _

_ *So do I, and they will be, if we teach them right. Don’t worry. They’ll figure it out.*  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Lava Lass is the younger Eruptodon. She lives in the Edge volcano in this AU. In my headcanon they’re an all female species that reproduces via parthenogenesis. The older one is called Magmama. 
> 
> (2) So you might be wondering why they glow turquoise or purple instead of blue. Well the first reason is because I couldn’t decide between those colours. The second reason is because Toothless glowed blue, but I associate Hiccup with the colours green or red (just not together, thankfully). Blue and green make turquoise, blue and red make purple. Thus, Hiccup and Toothless’ hybrid children get ‘hybrid’ colours. 


End file.
